The Warmth In Our Winter
by Aya Fujiwara
Summary: For #SasuHinaBimonthly/Winter/ Mengapa dari banyak orang yang ada di sekolahnya, ia harus bertemu Uchiha Sasuke si mulut kejam di saat seperti ini./"Kau… sungguh memalukan. Menangis seperti anak kecil dan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang kriminal." Tuh, kan. Bertemu Sasuke ketika patah hati sama saja menambah daftar sakit hati./ Tapi... mungkin bukan hal yang terlalu buruk.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

**For #SasuHinaBimonthly #Winter**

**Semoga Suka XD**

**.**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga menghela nafas panjang.

Musim Salju. Pemandangan yang didominasi warna putihnya salju. Orang-orang terlihat memakai pakaian tebal mereka.

Hinata tidak pernah mengira akan tiba hari dimana ia membenci musim ini.

Ia jelas suka shortcake di hari Natal yang selalu Kaa-san buat. Hadiah natal dari Tou-san, Kaa-san, Neji-nii, Hanabi, dan Kiba-kun. Ia senang mendapatkannya.

Tahun baru. Hari ulang tahunnya. Cokelat hangat. Éclair. Dan segala macam makanan yang akan terlihat lebih menggiurkan di musim dingin.

Tapi selain itu semua, banyak yang rasanya dapat ia benci.

Jelas ia tak pernah bisa merayakan valentine, karena ia masih jomblo. Memakan cokelat dari para penggemar Neji-nii bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan.

Ia tak bisa olahraga khas musim dingin seperti bermain ski atau pun es skating.

Ia tidak suka jalanan licin yang sering kali membuatnya terpeleset jatuh.

Sepatunya yang bau jika tanpa sengaja menginjak salju berlumpur yang lembab.

Atau udara dingin yang membuat bibirnya kering serta buku-buku jarinya membeku.

Bahkan berat badannya yang selalu bertambah setiap musim dingin.

Dan sekarang, ia semakin benci musim ini karena ia patah hati.

.

.

.

Bruk.

Hinata meringis memegangi keningnya yang baru saja menubruk sikut seseorang. Ia merutuk akibat kebiasaan melamunnya tersebut.

"Ma-maaf…" katanya sambil membereskan buku-buku orang tersebut yang berserakan karenanya.

"Hn… seperti biasa Hyuuga, selalu ceroboh."

Hinata membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya yang terulur dengan beberapa buku di udara ketika memandang dua bola mata sepekat malam di hadapannya.

Ia baru tersadar ketika Uchiha Sasuke merebut kasar bukunya. "Maaf…," bisiknya sekali lagi sambil menunduk dalam. Diam-diam ia meringis. Mengapa dari banyak orang yang ada di sekolahnya, ia harus bertemu Uchiha Sasuke si mulut kejam di saat seperti ini.

"Kau habis menangis?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar ketika melihat mata sang Hyuuga yang memerah.

"Karena nilai ulangan matematikamu yang lagi-lagi buruk seperti biasanya, huh?"

Tuh, kan. Bertemu Sasuke ketika patah hati sama saja menambah daftar sakit hati.

"Aa, aku tahu. Jadi kau sudah mendengar kabar mengenai Uzumaki dan Haruno, hum?"

Benar-benar tak membantu.

Hiks. Hinata tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menangis sekarang. Ini di luar rencananya untuk menangis sambil mengurung diri di kamar malam ini. Apalagi harus di hadapan pemuda ini.

.

.

.

Di luar dugaan.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak melontarkan kalimat kejam lainnya sejak pertama ia menunjukkan air matanya tadi. Pemuda itu dengan tangan yang ternyata secara mengejutkan hangat, menarik jemarinya yang sibuk meremas roknya. Kemudian ketika Hinata puas dan selesai menangis, ia sudah ada di salah satu bangku taman dekat sekolahnya.

Dengan segelas kertas karton cokelat hangat di genggamannya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke yang terduduk di sampingnya.

Ia tak mengeluhkan bagaimana pemuda itu tidak menghiburnya sama sekali. Atau memeluknya seperti dorama yang selalu ia tonton.

Dengan adanya pemuda yang terduduk diam dengan bingung di sampingnya ini, sudah mampu membuatnya berpikkir bahwa mungkin Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang baik, sesungguhnya.

"Kau… sungguh memalukan. Menangis seperti anak kecil dan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang kriminal."

Hinata dengan senang hati menarik pemikirannya tadi. Sungguh keterlaluan, sunggutnya dalam hati. Jadi pemuda itu menungguinya hanya untuk melontarkan kata sinis itu?

"Te-terima kasih, U-uchiha-san." Katanya tergagap, sedikit mengakui bahwa ia tadi memang memalukan dengan menangis tiba-tiba di lingkungan sekolah. Ia hanya bisa berharap tak ada yang mengenalinya.

Meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat orang yang sedang bersamanya tadi.

"Cepat susut ingusmu dan segera pulang."

Tidak terima kasih! Ingin rasanya ia menarik ucapan terima kasihnya tadi. Meskipun hanya setengah hati tapi rasanya tetap kesal ketika pemuda itu masih saja melontarkan ucapan kejam.

"Ke-kenapa kau selalu be-bersikap kejam se-seperti ini. K-kau bisa mengabaikanku se-seperti pada orang lain." Entah keberanian dari mana, yang jelas Hinata mengucapkannya dengan rasa kesal yang membuncah.

Sasuke yang tadi sudah beranjak berdiri, menolehkan kepalanya dengan angkuh.

"Karena kau terlalu bodoh." _Dan sangat menyebalkan._

Mata amethyst Hinata meredup.

Ia selalu menganggap dirinya musim dingin yang dibenci banyak orang.

"A-aku … mungkin memang mu-dah dibenci orang. Layaknya m-musim dingin," cicitnya sedih, "mu-mungkin aku memang bu-bukan gadis yang menarik. Ta-tapi, aku …. Selalu mendambakan mu-sim hangat. Wa-walaupun musim hangat hanya tertarik pada musim semi. Ka-karena itu… Na-naruto-kun…"

Hinata terdiam. Kenapa sih ia malah curhat pada pemuda ini?

Cepat-cepat gadis itu berdiri dan hendak pergi dari sana. Sudah cukup ia mempermalukan dirinya dan menerima kesinisan Sasuke. Dan ia tak mau menambah resiko dengan menambahnya.

Tep.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah dengan pasti. Tangan hangat itu lagi. Menahan pergelangannya dengan lembut, menghantarkan kehangatan pada pergelangannya yang membeku.

"Aku… suka musim dingin. Hanya musim itu dimana segala kehangatan kecil terasa begitu hangat, bukan?" ujar pemuda itu dengan ragu.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Serius nih, yang mengucapkan itu Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan penasaran diputarnya tubuh ringannya, hanya untuk mendapati wajah tertekuk Sasuke dengan alis berkerut.

Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya, menemukan bola mata yang kontras dengan miliknya sedang memandang terkejut dirinya. Dengan cepat ia merutuk dalam hati.

Ia benar-benar kesal dan malu dengan ucapannya tadi. Rasanya… seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Kau… apa lihat-lihat?!" Serunya galak ketika Hinata masih saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hmpftt… Ahahaha.." Untuk petama kalinya Hinata Hyuuga tertawa lepas di depan orang yang bukan keluarganya dan Kiba sahabatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tertawa geli ketika mendapati rona merah merambat di pipi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun.

Suara tawa yang terdengar olehnya sekarang ini sangat manis dan renyah. Dan tiba-tiba menghantarkan rasa hangat yang merambat di dadanya. Membuat sesuatu berdetak menggila di dalam sana.

Sial.

Kenapa sih gadis ini? Tertawa di depan wajahnya dengan begitu manis. Padahal akhir-akhir ini wajah itu yang telah berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke sebal dengan rasa ketertarikan yang tiba-tiba muncul pada dirinya. Sasuke mungkin menyukai gadis itu.

Pluk.

"Ah!" Hinata memekik kaget ketika bola salju kecil terlontar tepat ke wajahnya. Dingin dan membekukan seluruh kulitnya seketika.

"U-uchiha-san!" pekiknya kesal dan tidak percaya.

"Ini salahmu!" Tuding pemuda itu dengan tidak terima. "Salahmu untuk menunjukkan wajah begitu manis di hadapanku!" Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu yang justru keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke merutuk. Hinata terkejut bukan main. Keduanya merona.

Ah, rasanya musim salju kali ini terasa hangat.

.

.

.

**Ini ditulis super ngebut sebelum tidur XD**

**Maap aneh, semoga aja gak begitu aneh hehe.**


End file.
